Industries that manufacture complex apparatuses or machinery, such as automobiles, motorcycles, engines, and the like, often use an assembly line to most efficiently assembly the apparatuses. These assembly lines often take up large amounts of space and create the need for a relatively large facility in which the apparatuses are assembled.